Harry Potter and The Ancient Magic
by Hermione1
Summary: An Original Harry Potter Fanfic!
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the ancient Magic  
Chapter one  
By: Lauren Blease  
a/n: Ok, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all of those of course belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is set to take place as Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts  
  
It was nine o'clock in the morning when Harry woke up, he was now able to get up and go to sleep at his leisure as it seemed that the Dursely's fear of him and his godfather, Sirius had only increased since the summer before his fourth year. He wandered on down to the kitchen and found that they were no longer following Dudley's horrendous diet and would be able to eat freely. Harry could just remember this time yesterday, he had been getting ready to board the Hogwarts train, but sadly, now, he was back with the dreadful Dursely's and it seemed that he would need to get out his calendar again to mark down the days.   
  
As he plodded down to the dining room he heard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, fighting in loud voices. "I absolutely do not want my ickle Duddiekins going to a school that will not allow him. And he should not have to go on that horrible diet. It makes him weary."   
  
"Petunia," Uncle Vernon spat, sounding much like Snape when he said, 'Harry,' "You must see reason! I will not have Dudley be treated second class and going to a public school, I went to Smeltings myself and It is family tradition that Dudley go there as well."  
  
Harry had to work hard not to laugh, Smeltings would not allow him! The great brute, it seemed like he had finally got what was coming to him. And after all those years of torture Dudley would be going to a normal old school, perhaps he would even have to wear those awful gray school clothes that Aunt Petunia had tried to make him wear years ago, Harry thought gleefully.   
  
As he came down his relatives must have heard the stairs creak because they stopped talking abruptly. They both left the room and went to watch TV because Dudley wasn't there to take over the remote. All three of them now avoided Harry whenever possible, and Harry was definitely not complaining.   
  
He even thought he would have been perfectly if he could go live with Sirius wherever he was, he hadn't received a letter from him in a while, but he had seen him after the third task...and after Cedric died. Harry felt a pang of guilt. It had been his fault Cedric had died.   
  
But Harry was trying not to think about that, even though trying not to think about it sometimes had the opposite effect. The issue he was most interested in was why Dumbledore wanted him to stay at his relation's house. Also, when Harry had been in the graveyard with Voldemort and the death eaters, Voldemort had said something about him not being able to touch Harry when he was at the Dursely's house because of an ancient magic that Dumbledore had invoked that even Voldemort could not break. Also Harry thought about something that Dumbledore had said at the end of the last year, he said to find a few people, and he heard the name Arabella Figg in with those names. He wondered if this was the same Ms. Figg that he had had to endure when the Dursely's went on a vacation or traveled for some reason. The same Mrs. Figg whose house reeked of cats.   
  
Harry knew there was only one way to find this out, he would have to ask her. Now of course he couldn't do it outright, that would be extremely bad if it wasn't the same person. But Harry did not even know if she would be at her house. She could be even at Hogwarts or with Dumbledore, because he did say to get her, didn't he?   
  
Anyway, as Harry pondered this and poured the milk in his cereal, he heard a thundering plodding on the stairs and knew that it had to be Dudley, because nothing else human on this earth could make noise such as that with just the mere touch of a foot on carpet. Harry rushed out of the kitchen and waited behind the staircase near his old closet that had sufficed as a room for eleven years. He looked at it and remembered the last night he had spent in it. That could have only been a few days before Hagrid had come and rescued him. Dudley slowly made his way into the kitchen and Harry sneaked up the stairs.   
  
After Harry had plodded into his new bed he picked up a book that Hermione had leant him for summer reading. She had been egging him and Ron to read it constantly, but they just were not interested. But as long as he had nothing else to do he decided to read it to escape from number four Privet drive and back to Hogwarts. The book was, of course, Hogwarts, a history.   
  
After about an hour of reading he was only onto chapter two, the book was volumes thick, and as he flipped through the pages he saw maps of Hogwarts. 'This must have been what they (Lupin, Sirius, his dad, and Pettigrew) used to draw the map.' They had of course used that book, as it was one of the most useful. Harry also saw a couple pictures of the house mascots, and he saw a complete diagram of a quidditch field complete with little dots labeled with names. It looked as the marauders map had. A few of the names he saw were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and on the opposite side he spotted Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle must not have had first names, Harry laughed a bit. As he scanned the page more carefully, he saw one dot labled, Harry Potter. Quite astonished Harry touched the page and it rippled, as though it had been made of liquid. He decided to bring out his broom, to maybe see what this was.   
  
He put the book down and left it open to its page as he brought his firebolt out of his trunk which was definitely allowed in his room. There was after all no rule about no flying in the decree for underage wizarding law. He walked back over to the book laying on his bed. Clutching his broom he put a foot quite through the book, and there seemed to be no bottom. It felt like one of Hogwarts trick steps, he couldn't get out, so he decided to give into it, and fell completely into the book. He was rescued onto his broom, and once again felt that sensation of flying that he had not felt since the first task. He was soaring, but he finally opened his eyes and saw that this real place was not dusty and brown like the book, but in real color, and he could he Hogwarts in it's usual place, this was the quidditch field, and evidently the maze was gone. Harry looked around and saw what looked almost like ghosts, they were more like spirits though, not that Harry had ever seen one.   
  
He looked down, the crowd was packed in the stands, a crowd made simply of the spirit- like things though. "Harry!" Yelled a voice from Harry's left.   
  
Harry was lost for words. He opened up his mouth, and a gasp of a, "Dad?" came out. "But...but...how?" Harry was bewildered, and almost fell off of his broom.   
  
"Harry, I brought you here, finally, I need you to help us win the match!" His voice was boyish and his cheeks full of rosy color. Harry felt like he was looking at an exact replica of himself. And then....he did fall off his broom.   



	2. Chapter Two

  
Harry Potter and The Ancient Magic  
Chapter Two  
  
a/n: Well I got pretty good reviews on the first part so I decided to continue this, and hopefully you'll be seeing new chapters for a long time! I do not own the characters excluding Brenda!  
  
Harry woke up and wondered where he was for a moment, then he found that he was back to the smallest bedroom in four Privet drive, no where near Hogwarts, his dead father, or a quidditch field. Harry saw his broom laying beside him on his bed and opened Hogwarts, a History, again. He searched frantically for the page of the quidditch field, but after two unrevealing hours he did not find the page. He had scanned the book from front to back, back to front, and even upside down, but alas, it was for nothing. He decided that it must be that this book was very much like Hogwarts, certain things just appear when they want to or only under the oddest circumstances. Whatever had happened, had maybe not even happened, but Harry felt very dazed, and keen to stay away from the Dursely's, and not at all wanting to see the pages of the old dusty book, he decided to write a letter to Sirius, and maybe to Ron and Hermione, or Hagrid.   
  
But whatever the circumstances, he had plenty to keep him busy. So he went over to his desk and dipped his Quill in the ink and took out a fresh piece of parchment.   
  
Dear Hermione, (Harry didn't know what had made him write this name, he hadn't intended on it.)  
  
Dear Hermione,   
Hello! Its only been a day since we left school, but I'm already getting bored. But I decided to keep my mine off that wreak of a family downstairs, I would write to you, and of course probably Ron and Hagrid and Sirius later. You know Ron invited me to stay with him for part of the summer? Did he invite you too? Because I would really like it if you could come too, I'll ask him! So how is life with your set of muggles? It has to be better than mine, at least you don't have a great big giant of a pig living right across the hall! I was wondering if you might have any information on Arabella Figg, I think that there may be something, well, different about her. I'll explain later though. Anyway, I hope that you are having a good summer and that you can come with me to Ron's!   
Your friend,   
Harry Potter   
  
Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter around her leg and let her out of the window to deliver the letter to Hermione. He decided that he should probably wait until at least tomorrow to write another letter, because, Hedwig wouldn't be able to send it, and also, his boredom would of course get much worse. And of course most definitely, he would be needing something to do over the summer, other than reading the big dusty book, and doing his homework.   
  
Harry lay down on his bed and silently closed his eyes. The soaring feeling filled him as he clearly remembered the moment that only seemed like it was a few moments ago, maybe it had been. Harry was confused, but all of these thoughts slipped out of his head and he fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile, at the ministry~   
  
Things are not going well, it seemed that the moment all the students had returned home, attacks, muggle and wizards, were occurring. The ministry is in complete disarray, all personnel have been called into work, and things are not going as planned and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, still refuses to listen to Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Get that raving lunatic out of my ministry!" Fudge roared, at his personal assistant, Brenda Slenvadar.   
  
"Yes sir, right away sir." Brenda was new at the ministry, and was very jittery, and only a young girl one year out of Hogwarts.   
  
Brenda walked out of the door and shut it ever so quietly, not wanting to upset Mr. Fudge in the slightest. She was wearing typical muggle clothing, as all the ministry members had been instructed to do, so as not to attract attention to the muggle world, if one of the many were to stumble upon it, and find the scene very disturbing and report them to the muggle police, at the same time giving Voldemort and his supporters additional information about them.   
  
Brenda was dressed in a white button down collared blouse, with a thigh-length black skirt, and black sparkling heels. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she wanted to look as professional as possible, because this was her first job, and her husband, was working with Albus Dumbledore, and it was a blessing that Fudge did not know this, or else she would have surely been fired.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Fudge, well, he doesn't exactly want to talk at the moment, and there's really nothing that I can do about it, and...well."   
  
"Brenda, that is not a problem I will simply exit the building and no one will be in trouble at this moment."   
  
"Thanks you very much Professor," And Brenda knew that Dumbledore was certainly up to something else, they needed to start a resistance, and in quick time, too, or else there may be nothing left to defend. So with a sigh, Brenda retreated back to her desk and spun around in the chair for a moment, just taking a bit of a break. Suddenly, Brenda heard an explosion coming from Mr. Fudge's office. It was not a big explosion, but Brenda decided to investigate. "Mr. Fudge?" Brenda called softly as she knocked on the door. She heard only silence. She then opened the door and when she got inside she saw no one there at all, but nothing out of place other than a note left on the desk.   
  
The note read:   
  
Ms. Brenda~   
I have only taken Mr. Fudge to Hogwarts to make him see reason. Please carry on as usual and try to handle things as best as you can for the short time while he is away. I had hoped that he would join the resistance by now, but he has not. Will you not join us too Brenda? It is not too late, and you know the truth, and we do need all the help that we can get. Only tell your husband of what has happened, and try to keep everything quiet. I will talk to you later.   
Thank you,   
A. Dumbledore   
  
Brenda was only the slightest bit confused, but ready for her big task, took a seat in the big, leather chair.   
  
Back to Four Privet Drive~   
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had had a dream, but could not remember it clearly at all. Try as he might, the dream had left him for the moment, and he resigned himself to pulling himself out of bed even though he felt quite drowsy. He looked outside the window. It appeared earlier than it had been when he went to sleep! Harry looked over at his clock, it read 8:30 a.m. Harry did not mind sleeping like this, in fact, when at the Dursely's, it made your stay much more pleasant when you did not have a sense of time. Harry took his calendar out of his trunk and marked off one day on the calendar with a thick green magic marker, almost not being able to wait until the calendar was all filled up with the marks. Sadly, though, he knew that this would not be for a very long while.   
Harry felt very hungry, not having eaten anything since his late breakfast yesterday. So he walked shakily downstairs, and was pleased not to hear any voices. So he slunk across the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal, a bagel, and a muffin, and some toast, so he would hopefully not have to go back downstairs until this time tomorrow. His only haven at the Dursely's was his small little room now filled with quidditch posters, his trunk, his borrowed wizards wireless radio, a muggle television, and of course his books, quills, and ink. Harry ate the bowl of cereal greedily, and wrapped the rest of the food in a paper towel. He turned on his radio and heard the song which had been played for the opening dance by the Weird Sisters. This did not however bring back the happiest of memories, but Harry kept it on all the same, almost desperate for a real connection with the wizarding world.   
  
Hedwig then flew in the window. Hermione must not have been very far away, either that or Hedwig had gotten very fast.   
  
Dear Harry,   
I am doing just fine. My parents and my sister are fairly normal, even though my parents did get rather mad at me for fixing up my teeth. Ron did invite me to stay come the end of June, I think that we will all have a really great time at his house. As for Arabella Figg, she was mentioned in Hogwarts, a history, which I see you must not have read yet. She was one of the best aurors, and it has been rumored that she is some sort of reincarnation of the first witch. She, in her past life at least, was the original founder of Hogwarts, and was made the first minister of magic when Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff took over the school. I hope I was of help, and I'll see you soon.   
Your Friend,   
Hermione   
  
Arabella Figg...a great Auror? The first witch? Is this the Ancient magic that Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort talk of. Is Arabella Figg really protecting him from just across the street? "Impossible," Harry said out loud in a whisper. But the voice in his head said, or is it? 


End file.
